


Lambo Knows the Future

by Killerangelgirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Future, Gen, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerangelgirl/pseuds/Killerangelgirl
Summary: Lambo knows the future. This should come as a surprise to nobody, but nobody understands what it actually means to know it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Lambo Knows the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea for a fic I've had for years, but haven't been able to write. This is more of an attempt at writing the story, but if anybody wants to try and turn this into fully fledged story let me know!!

Lambo knows the future. This should come as a surprise to nobody, yet nobody seems to understand what that means. (Except sometimes Tsuna looks at him with those orange eyes of his and just seems to know). Nobody ever asks what he’s seen, what he knows. In many ways, this is a relief. He doesn’t know how he would explain the countless futures, the countless endings, he’s seen.

Lambo knows how easily the future can change (a tantrum here, a bullet there, a “gas explosion” there.) He’s known this for years, since he saw what his future was going to be like if he remained with the Bovino and decided he did not want that. He threw a majorly destructive tantrum and got kicked out with the instructions to kill Reborn. (He checked the bazooka after first meeting Tsuna and decided that he absolutely loved that future a lot more than the Bovino future.)

He knows that his family worries about the flip side of the bazooka, they worry about how it will disrupt his future. Lambo knows about the flip side of the bazooka, but he’s not sure if it will actually ever be him coming back. After all, that him and many of those futures no longer exist. (He made sure of it)

When he goes to a future, his future self usually tries to leave some sort of message saying why the future was that way. (If it’s a bad future, and Lambo can’t fix it at his current point, he makes a note to fix it when he can, and that usually is enough to change the future. Lambo will fix those futures, even if he has to wait years to change it.) if it’s a good future Lambo doesn’t have to do anything at the moment to fix and he can just enjoy life.

For all that Lambo is loud, he can fade to the background forgotten. This makes it really convenient when he needs to slip away to change something. (Very rarely somebody notices that he slipped away and he gets the occasional “where were you Lambo” and he manages to make up an excuse like he got lost or he saw some grape candy.)

Lambo is a good actor. Sometimes he arrives to the future to see terrible terrible things that are bad enough to give him nightmares for weeks (woke up in a room full of blood with his family torn to pieces around him blood everywhere oh my god so much blood. That wasn’t even the worst future, which he refuses to even think about. He would take the future that never was over that one any day). Sometimes he sees these futures when he’s with his family, but he has to pretend he didn’t see the terrible things (he breaks down when he’s by himself, can’t let anybody know that here is something wrong) and he hits himself with the bazooka later when he can afford to figure out what happened, when he can allow himself to get covered in blood with his family asking questions.

Even in futures he knows he’s dead in, some version of him still gets sent back alive. It’s one of the main reasons he’s managed to avoid suspicion for so long. The him from the future, since it is still Lambo, knows that he needs to act normal, like nothing was wrong and that they’re all still happy in the future.

Lambo knows that he will not be able to keep it up forever. As he gets older and closer to the time that he first used the bazooka, he worries. How many times will he end up going back? Did this version of himself ever go back?

When he reached the 10 year anniversary of him using the bazooka, when he saw what his future with the Bovino would be like, he did not go back in time. A few days later, on the 10 year anniversary of him meeting Tsuna, he did go back. His theory was correct- all the changes he made did in fact change the future, and when he checked them to see that the future was good, it was in fact him going back.

As time went on, his fellow guardians noticed something was off. They knew how much Lambo used the bazooka when he was younger but the number of times he went back did not match. When confronted, he tried to play it off. The disappointed looks they gave him made him crack and tell the truth. (Tsuna looked at him with his unnerving orange eyes and at that moment Lambo knew that Tsuna had already known all this)

Lambo knew the future. This should come as a surprise to nobody, yet now everybody knows what that fact means.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He knows the Future (But still, he regrets the past)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657500) by [LetsKeepItRiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsKeepItRiel/pseuds/LetsKeepItRiel)




End file.
